


Are We an Item? Girl Quit Playin'

by carry_on_my_gayward_son



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camping AU, M/M, Truth or Dare, bigfoot keith, boogara lance, dorky klance, keith thinks theyre dating, klance, klance fluff, mothman keith, oblivious lance, pining lance, shaniac keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_gayward_son/pseuds/carry_on_my_gayward_son
Summary: Lance has always enjoyed camping with his friends, but this time is the first time that he's been aware of his crush on Keith. Everyone except Keith knows about said crush, and if he's being honest, Lance is hoping someone puts that knowledge to good use during a game of truth or dare.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Are We an Item? Girl Quit Playin'

NOW

So, when I suggested truth or dare, I was hoping someone would make me and Keith make out. What I definitely did not expect was to find myself stuck in a tent with him for the night, only allowed to re-enter the cabin if it’s morning or if we find Bigfoot and Mothman. Originally, it was only me who was dared to go stay in the tent all night (by Pidge of course), but then Shiro dared Keith to join me, AND THEN Allura joined in and added the re-entering the cabin conditions. And now I’m cooking dinner with Hunk while Keith and Shiro pitch the tent before it starts to snow.

TWO HOURS EARLIER

Pidge smirks across the circle at me and a flare of excitement goes off in my chest. They know that I’ve got a huge crush on Keith and I fully expect them to use that against me. Although, I’m kind of hoping they do, so does that still count as using my crush against me?

“Lance,” they say and then pause for dramatic effect.

Allura claps her hands as the tension builds and Shiro rolls his eyes at the gremlin smirking at me. Hunk and Keith just wait patiently. Just as my foot starts to twitch from anticipation, Pidge speaks.

“I dare you to stay in the tent all night. Starting when the first person falls asleep.”

My heart drops. Are they fucking kidding me? I don’t get to kiss Keith AND I have to stay OUTSIDE? In the WOODS? ALL NIGHT?!

I’m preparing to argue when I hear a laugh from the beanbag in the corner that sends butterflies racing through my stomach. I turn and see Keith with his head thrown back as laughter racks through him. Hunk nudges me and I snap myself out of my lovestruck daze before I start drooling.

“Aw, poor Lonce,” Allura says sympathetically.

“Pidge, I can not stay out there alone all night. What if a bear rips through the tent, or a serial killer? What if there are wendigo in these woods?” I exclaim.

Pidge rolls their eyes. “Lance, all the bears are hibernating, wendigo don’t exist, and if a serial killer gets you then they’ll get all of us and you can say ‘I told you so.’ Now hurry up and have your turn.”

I huff and scan the circle. I’m half tempted to dare Keith to kiss me when I glance at him, but I’m too scared to go through with it. Instead, my eyes fall on Shiro.

“Shiro, truth or dare?” I ask with a grin.

He purses his lips as he considers and then says, “Dare.”

“I dare you to put up the tent for me,” I declare smugly.

He sighs. “Fine. But after we eat, alright?”

I nod and grin at Pidge.

Shiro is smirking at me when I look back to him and I groan. “Listen Shiro, please, I beg you, take pity on me. I already have to sleep outside with all the wendigo!”

“Wendigo don’t exist!” Pidge yells at me, but I ignore them.

“Keith,” Shiro says, and then he takes a dramatic pause.

A grin breaks out on my face. Finally! Someone is going to make me kiss Keith!

“I dare you to stay in the tent overnight with Lance.”

“What?!” I exclaim.

Seriously? Does no one want me kissing Keith?!

Keith just shrugs and agrees before turning to Allura. “Allura, truth or dare?”

“Hm, truth,” she decides.

Pidge mutters something and Hunk shoves them off the couch in response. I watch Pidge pelt Hunk with popcorn from their new position on the floor as Keith asks Allura to tell us about her favourite date with Romelle. She starts describing a mountain hike and then a picnic on the summit until Shiro interrupts to reprimand Pidge for harassing Hunk.

“Okay, truth or dare… Lonce,” Allura says at the end of her story.

I smile sweetly at her. “If I pick dare will you be nice to me?”

“Of course!”

“Okay. Dare.”

“I dare you to stay in the tent until morning… unless you find Bigfoot or Mothman.”

Keith cackles then whoops. “Lance, we get to go hunting for Mothman!”

My face falls. “I’m not going outside at night! There could be demons!”

Keith kicks my foot gently with his. “You’ll be fine. You’ll have me with you.”

His eyes meet mine and I have to look away in case I start blushing. His foot shifts against mine and my heart leaps in my chest. I reach for some chips and much on them for a few seconds to distract myself from the contact, then he drapes his foot over my ankle, leaves it there and I almost choke.

Keith reaches over and pats my back as I cough. “Hey, you alright?”

I nod as I bang my fist against my chest and finally catch my breath. “Yeah, truth or dare?”

“Me?” He asks, leaning back into the beanbag, and I nod. “Dare.”

I smile at him and quickly divert my gaze from his eyes to his mouth, which is a worse idea. “I dare you to stay with me all night, no matter where I go. Unless it’s the bathroom. Starting after dinner.”

He smiles back at me. “Okay. I have no issues with that.”

Hunk clears his throat. “Alright, guys lets make that the last tent related dare. This is getting boring for the rest of us.”

Keith rolls his eyes but asks Hunk, who picks truth, when he plans on asking Shay to marry him. The whole time the game continues, Keith’s foot stays resting on my ankle.

NOW

“Why _did_ you dare Keith to follow you around?” Hunk asks while he’s chopping vegetables.

I groan. “I don’t know. I guess I was mostly thinking he’d make me go out in the woods to look for Mothman.”

Hunk smirks over at me. “You know we’re not in the right part of the country for Mothman, right? Bigfoot is more likely. If he’s not hibernating.”

“Hunk,” I whine. “Do you never listen to me? Bigfoot is a _species_. There is not just a _he_.”

“You listen to Keith too much.”

I frown and go back to slowly rinsing the pasta. Hunk takes the sieve full of pasta away from me and gives me some cheese to grate.

“How are you guys gonna sleep? Cause you know that tent is made for one person right?” Hunk asks.

I look up from grating cheese and gape at him. I’m about to beg him to kill me when Keith and Shiro walk in.

“All done!” Shiro announces.

Keith sidles up to me and nudges my shoulder with his. “You good? You look like someone just cancelled Buzzfeed Unsolved.”

I nod, which probably isn’t a sufficient response and just go back to grating cheese. Keith leaves me to my cheese and goes to help Shiro set the table for six.

While we’re eating, he keeps nudging my foot with his and I think I might pass out.

THREE HOURS LATER

“It’s freezing out here. Do they want us to die of hypothermia?” I ask Keith as we make the trek out to our tent.

“Hypo or hyper?” Keith mumbles into the icy wind.

I grin at the familiar stupid question and chuckle softly. We’re both weighed down by our bags as well as blankets and pillows that we stole from our friends. They protested but they get to stay in the heated cabin all night, so we won out. Luckily, it hasn’t started to snow yet.

“What’s the likelihood of us sleeping tonight?” Keith asks.

My head snaps up as mental images of us cuddling and making out all night enter my mind and I almost trip over a rock. “Huh?”

“Ya know, cause you’ll be scared of the wind and I can’t sleep when it’s cold,” he says, raising an eyebrow at my reaction.

The tent appears ahead of us in the light of Keith’s torch. Instead of replying, I hurry across the grass to the tent and fiddle with the zip until I pull it open. Then I stumble inside and collapse onto the double blow-up mattress that Shiro and Keith must have put in here. The mattress takes up the whole of the tent, leaving no floor space. The blankets and pillows in my arms settle around me, half burying me in the small tent.

“Incoming!” Keith yells into the tent behind me before more weight settles over me.

I giggle as I fight my way out of the pile of blankets he’s buried me in until I’m sitting surrounded by them and staring up at Keith. He smiles down at me before zipping the tent closed behind him and joining me on the mattress. I watch his shirt ride up slightly as he reaches up to hang the torch from a hook at the apex of the tent. He settles down again and his shirt drops so I lift my eyes to his.

“What do we do now?” I ask.

Keith looks around at the blankets and pillows surrounding us and says, “We could set up the bedding?”

I nod as I take my backpack off, dumping it at the end of the mattress and start calling dibs on the soft blankets. My arms are full of blankets within seconds and I look up at Keith who is smirking at me.

“What?” I ask suspiciously.

He lifts up an armful of pillows, his smirk morphing into an evil grin. “I got all the good pillows.”

“What?!” I demand, promptly dropping my blankets and rummaging through the remaining pillows.

Keith has indeed taken all the good pillows, only leaving me with hard sacks of cotton, rather than soft pieces of heaven. I crawl across the mattress and drape myself over Keith.

“Keith! _Please_ give me a good pillow!” I whine.

He drops his head, so our faces are right in front of each other. “Make me.”

My gaze drops from his eyes - which are staring so intently into mine – to his lips. I lick my lips subconsciously and feel myself leaning in slightly.

“Lance? Keith? You forgot the other torch!” Hunk yells from outside the tent.

I almost hit Keith in the face in my desperate scrabble away from him. Keith unzips the tent after a quick glance in my direction. While he thanks Hunk for the torch, I sit in the corner hugging my knees to my chest and willing away the blush that I know is coating my cheeks. _I almost kissed Keith_.

“Okay. We’ll see you in the morning,” Keith says with a wave into the darkness before he zips the tent closed again.

He turns to me and smiles softly when he sees me huddled in the corner. The second torch drops into the blankets as he shuffles towards me.

“Where were we..?” He whispers as his knees brush my legs.

My breath hitches in my throat as he gets closer and closer, and I struggle to think of something to say. Then there’s a snapping of branches out in the woods and my head snaps around.

“What was that? Was it a wendigo?” I ask, panic slowly creeping into my thoughts.

Keith reaches for my hand and rubs circles over the back of it, but it does nothing to calm me down. I pull away from his grasp and rummage through my bag for something I could use as a weapon but the only thing I come up with is my hairbrush.

“Lance, calm down. It was probably just the wind breaking some branches,” Keith says, gently guiding my hands away from my bag.

He guides me into the centre of the tent and wraps a blanket around me before looking for the spare torch.

“What are you doing?” I ask when he turns it on and moves towards the tent door.

“Going to check it out for you,” he says like it’s nothing.

I reach for his arm and pull him backwards. “You are not going out there. What the fuck, Keith? What if there was some big scary person with an axe that wants to kill you?”

Keith rolls his eyes and reaches up to stroke my cheek. “Nothing would happen to me out there.”

I look down, away from his amused gaze. “I don’t want you to go out there.”

“Okay. I won’t.” I can almost hear the smile in his voice. “What do you want to do instead?”

I shrug and pull the blanket tighter around me. Keith chuckles and pulls a blanket around himself, positioning himself so that he’s mirroring me.

“We could try falling asleep? It is pretty late,” he says.

I blush at the thought of sleeping on this small mattress with Keith right next to me. Based off all the fanfiction I’ve read, it’s pretty likely that we’ll end up cuddling together while we sleep to preserve warmth. But I nod and start wriggling myself into a comfortable lying-down position. Keith lays down right beside me, and as we’re both lying on our sides, our noses are only inches apart.

“Should we turn out the light?” I whisper.

Keith’s eyes glance up to the top of the tent where the torch is. “I’ll do it.”

Then he sits up, reaching for the switch on the torch and the tent falls into darkness. The mattress moves as he settles down again and finally everything stills. I can feel his breath tickling my eyelashes and a warmth radiates from just in front of me.

The darkness seems to mask reality. I feel like everything that happens in this moment is separated from time and that when we leave, it will all be erased. Which is why I say the next words out of my mouth.

“I like you.”

There’s silence for what feels like hours but is probably only seconds. Then Keith speaks.

“I like you too.”

My heart jumps in my chest, but I tamp it down because I know he’s misunderstood me.

“I _like_ like you, Keith.”

I can almost hear the smile in his voice when he says, “I _like_ like you too.”

“I’m not kidding, Keith,” I say with a sigh.

“I know,” he replies in the darkness.

My eyebrows knit together at this, so I ask, “Well, if you’re not joking then you’d agree to be my boyfriend if I were to ask?”

There’s silence. My heart plummets and I wouldn’t be surprised if there was blood flooding out of my chest. I roll onto my back and stare into the darkness above me.

“Right. Thought so.”

There’s rustling at my side and suddenly light floods the tent again. Keith drops down from turning on the torch and stares down at me. Confusion is written all over his face and I almost laugh at that. Maybe a wendigo would be preferable to this.

“Listen, I get it. You don’t like me that way and you thought I was joking. It’s fine. We can just pretend I didn’t say anything,” I say.

Keith continues staring down at me, and it’s making me feel weird, so I push myself up into a sitting position. He gapes a couple times, eyebrows knitted together.

“I thought we were dating?” He says.

That’s officially the last thing in the universe that I expected him to say.

“What?! Why’d you think we were dating?!” I cry.

Keith looks mildly alarmed at my outburst then recovers and begins to look offended. “I asked you out! We went on dates! You told me you liked me!” He yells back at me.

I blink. “We went on dates?” I ask quietly.

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah. That riverside walk? The time we went out for dinner? When we went to the arcade together? Those were all dates.”

My mind is racing trying to put this puzzle together. “Wait… So you like me back?”

“Yes, you conker!” He cries, throwing his hands in the air.

A thought occurs to me. “Then I can kiss you?” I ask tentatively.

Keith rolls his eyes again and then his mouth is on mine and he’s pushing me backwards onto the mattress. I move my legs apart and his body falls between them carefully. I moan against his lips as he bites mine. He slides his tongue against my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to him. Our tongues clash together for a few moments and then Keith’s mouth moves away from mine, quickly attaching to my jaw.

“Mm.” My eyes roll into the back of my head briefly. “I’ve been waiting for this all night.”

“Me too,” he breathes against my skin.

“Really?”

He sighs and moves back up so that I can see his face. “Why else did you think I was more than okay with joining you out here and following you around all night?”

The dots in my brain connect and I feel a little stupid. “Oh.”

He rolls his eyes and kisses my nose.

“So… We’re dating then?”

“Yes, you dingus. Now can we go back to what we were doing?” He asks, nudging his nose against my jaw.

I’m about to agree when a yawn slips out of my mouth. Keith’s eyes widen then he chuckles.

“Alright then, never mind. Let’s get some sleep.”

He shuffles off me and lays down on his back beside me, pulling the pillows around him and covering himself with some blankets. I roll onto my side and kiss his cheek. He raises an eyebrow at me.

“Yes?”

“Because we’re dating, does that mean you’ll give me one of the good pillows?”

Keith rolls his eyes and scoffs. “No.”

I pout and roll again so that I can rest my arms on his chest, then positioning my head on my arms so that I’m staring at him. He smirks and simply closes his eyes. I frown and shuffle onto my side again.

“Fine. Then you can be my pillow,” I say, only sulking the tiniest bit.

“This is exactly what I was hoping for when I took all those pillows,” Keith says when I lay my head on his chest and drape an arm over his waist.

I move to pull some more blankets over us and then settle against his chest again. “This is exactly what I was hoping for when you agreed to come out here.”

I can hear his smile as he says, “Good night, Lover Boy.”

“Good night, Mullet.” My eyes close but I’m still smiling.


End file.
